


【闻也/齐也】光阴里的他和他 完结篇

by Justamoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;齐也
Kudos: 7





	【闻也/齐也】光阴里的他和他 完结篇

1  
从外省回来后，被公司通知调到子公司，他原本已经做好离职的准备，这个结果显然出人意料。刘也再也没有张颜齐的消息，在他生活里肆意留下痕迹的人一夜人间蒸发，偶尔半夜从睡梦中醒来想起，还会回想隔壁是否真的有人住过。

尽管如此，每天清晨出门他还是会敲敲隔壁的门，等上几分钟再转身去上班。

张颜齐那天连夜赶回来后就直接向公司提了辞呈，似乎迫不及待想要脱离眼下的困境，一刻也不能再等。

真正接受这个人消失的事实，并没有花太长时间，刘也在听到这个消息后也只是愣了愣随后点点头，更折磨人的是他在自己身边留下的点点滴滴以及无数个失眠的夜晚不受控制的想念。

那件事后，听说陆云华对翟潇闻身边的工作人员做了一次彻底地调查，势必要把每个人的恋爱史，性向这类隐私都调查得一清二楚才肯罢休。这不能怪他，毕竟差一点，就毁了他金牌经纪人的称号。

又回到没遇到张颜齐前的生活，一切归于宁静。

2  
枯燥乏味的生活日复一日，刘也的生活习惯也依旧随性，那天晚上在他空腹喝下第三杯酒后，小腹右侧突如其来钻心的痛让他几乎捏不住手中的玻璃杯，疼痛愈演愈烈几乎穿透皮肉，他只能狠狠按住小腹右侧试图减轻痛感。

然而这种行为只是徒劳，强撑着身体躺回卧室，外面明明已经是五月的天，他依旧被折磨地直打寒颤，疼痛终于在一番挣扎后暂时放过他，刘也裹着一身薄汗迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

不知过了多久，依旧是被小腹磨人的疼痛折腾到醒来，他浑身乏力，整个人像是从热水里走过一遭，湿哒哒，毛孔里几乎冒着热气，理智支撑着伸手摸到手机拨通了120。

上衣被推至肋骨，医生温热的手按压在他小腹上，像是突然被针扎了般，刘也浑身剧烈抖动，讨饶似的哀求“疼疼…您轻点儿”

收回手又问了几个问题，医生回头冲身后的护士交代“应该是急性阑尾炎，问问生活习惯身体状况有无其他病史，一切正常的话可以安排手术”交代完事项又冲刘也开口询问“家属呢？”

床上正被阑尾炎折磨的人张了张嘴“我自己签字不可以吗？”

“可以倒是可以”医生收回笔插进口袋，皱着眉看他“但是术后得有人照顾，最好还是提前让家属来吧！阑尾炎虽然是小手术，术后恢复也得一周”

“…好”

护士问完所有问题从外面拿进来一套病号服，犹豫再三还是红着脸开口问“需要我帮你吗？”

这会儿刚疼过一阵儿，刘也撑起上半身靠在床头连忙回绝“我自己可以，谢谢你”他倒没有半分害羞，感谢的话还格外真诚，小护士无奈只能放下衣服带上门。

换好衣服重新躺回床上，趁着下一波阵痛还没来，他翻了翻通讯录最终还是决定拨通电话，虽然已经半夜，那头仍然很快接通。

“喂，儿子，怎么了”

大概医院真的有种特殊的魔力，听见亲人的声音时，孤独感成倍的袭来，刘也吸了吸鼻子开口“妈，我在医院，您能不能来照顾我两天”

江媛没想到儿子大半夜打电话竟然是因为一个人在医院，当即鼻头一酸就要落下泪来“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“没事”刘也尽量让自己的语气听起来轻松“阑尾炎而已，您别急，白天再来”

“好好”

嘴上是这么答应，转头就订好了最近的一班机票。

3  
麻药药效彻底过去后，刘也意识逐渐清醒，江媛已经到了有一会儿，护士交代清楚注意事项后带上门去了其他病房。

“不是让你天亮再来吗”伤口缝合的地方隐隐作痛，刘也蹙着眉一脸不高兴。

拧干手中的毛巾，江媛仔细擦拭着他的手掌“想到你一个人在医院，就一刻也等不了”

这句话触动了他的泪腺，刘也默默偏过头不吭声，片刻后才嘟囔着反驳“我又不是小孩子”

或许是太过担忧和匆忙，江媛一向整齐的发髻有些散乱，卷成漂亮弧度的发丝搭在耳侧，她抬手把头发别进耳后，声音软软的“不是小孩子是什么，大人怎么会照顾不好自己”

刘也转过头又想开口，话到嘴边顿了顿“妈，休息一会儿吧”

“我不累”江媛端起盆子走进卫生间，半晌后又提着暖瓶打开门“我去接点热水，你再睡会儿”

天还没亮，医院走廊上刺眼的灯光沿着门缝照进来，看着门轻轻合上，刘也转过头安心地闭上眼。

江媛在医院照顾了他一周，其实四五天就已经可以下地，但刘也终究拗不过这个倔脾气的女人，只能在病床上多躺了两天。期间陆云华来过两次，带着花和补品，知道这些东西出自谁手，刘也也没说破，两人在江媛面前含含糊糊糊弄过关。

出院后回到家，刘也让江媛再留几天，抵不过儿子撒娇打滚，江媛只能勉为其难多住了几天，临走前把冰箱塞了个满满当当。

公司给他批了半个月的假，想也知道额外的假期是怎么来的，本想说声谢谢，思索后又觉得自己这种举动有些此地无银三百两，最后只好作罢。

放弃了小酌一杯的想法，刘也端着杯牛奶坐在阳台上，远处高楼上的航空障碍灯呼吸般闪烁，已经六月，深夜的街道依旧人声嘈杂。

喝了口牛奶扭头看向隔壁的阳台，阳台上为数不多的几盆盆栽已经枯萎，干枯的叶子在夜风中哗啦啦发出响声。

张颜齐消失有一个多月了，刘也放下杯子靠在窗户玻璃上抬头看着天，不知从哪来的云遮住了月亮，没一会儿天边扯起闪电，他没来由的想起江媛的话。  
她说“小也，你的性格随你爸，总是考虑太多懂得克制，过于被动，不善言辞不是借口，心里话只有说出口才能被理解”  
她说“小也，等待太久都是会累的。如果试都不试，一切都只会是老样子”  
她说“如果有机会，试着勇敢点”

刘也拿起杯子一饮而尽，他站起身盯着隔壁黑漆漆的屋子看了一会儿转身拉上落地窗。

夏季的雨说来就来。

4  
被隔壁的声音吵醒，刘也看了看时间，才八点多，又闭上眼眯了一会儿，他突然意识到什么，翻身下床攥着手机拖鞋也没来得及穿光着脚打开门。

隔壁门口站了两个穿制服的男人，他一时没搞清状况，三个人面面相觑。

刘也清了清嗓问“你们是干嘛的”

“搬家公司的”其中一人回答。

“搬家？”他重复一遍这两个字，接着追问“雇主叫张颜齐吗？”

“不好意思，我们不能随便透露客户信息”另外一人抢先开口。

刘也一个箭步冲上去揪住那人制服“我跟他是邻居，这算什么信息”

他此刻的模样过于骇人，首先开口那人连忙上前试图把同事从他手中解救出来“是，是叫张颜齐”

刘也松开手扶着门框勉强站直，张颜齐想一声不吭搬走，他低着头好一会儿才消化了这个事实。片刻后抬起头，在门口两人诧异的目光中冲进屋，一个翻身端坐在餐桌上，一声不吭搬走，想得美。

搬家这几人被他这举动搞得摸不着头脑，几人放下手中的家具走上前“你是干嘛的？别耽误我们工作”

“张颜齐是我男朋友，他骗了我的钱就想溜”刘也坐在桌上像说书的一样编起故事“骗钱就算了，他还不跟我当面说清楚，我不能让他就这么走了”

一时间接收的信息量过大，几人愣在原地谁也没吱声，屋里安静得几乎能听到钟表声。片刻后，其中一人为难地开口“这是你们之间的事，我们管不着啊”

“可我联系不上他，他不肯接我电话”这句话倒是真的，说出来颇有些凄凄惨惨。

“那你想怎么样？”

“你们给他打电话，让他来见我”

几人围成圈儿商量了一番，其中一人掏出手机拨通电话。  
“喂，您好，搬家公司的，这边儿有个人说是您男朋友，不让我们搬”  
“没有男朋友？”  
“骗子？”  
“不用管他？好的”

刘也一看形势不对，趁着其他几人不注意偷溜下桌一把抢过手机张口就嚷嚷“张颜齐你个坏蛋，有本事玩儿消失，你有本事回来说清楚”说完又爬上桌子背对着身后几人坐好“你为什么不听我解释，我有好多话还没跟你说”

那头张颜齐一句话也插不上嘴，等他消停后才开口“说完了？把手机还给人家”

师傅重新拿回手机，小心翼翼地捂着听筒，说完挂断电话，几人也不再动手，自己寻了个地方坐下来盯着桌上颓废的人。

“他怎么说？”刘也抬起头盯着窗外开口问。

“他说等会儿”

“哦”头又低下去。

不知想起什么，刘也拿起手机拨通电话“南南，张颜齐要搬走了，怎么办”

周震南接到电话时刚从梦里清醒，他理了一下思绪才开口“你别急，我马上就过去”

屋外云层翻滚，又下起雨来，昨晚一夜的雨把夏天独有的燥热冲刷得干干净净，刘也正对阳台坐着，他来的匆忙，身上只穿了单薄的夏季睡衣，凉风裹着冰凉的雨点吹进来，他伸手抱紧裸露在外的大腿。

在他吸了不知多少下鼻涕后，门口终于响起脚步声，末了熟悉的声音在身后响起“你在干什么？”

是质问又严肃的语气，让他莫名的想哭，他又吸了吸鼻子扭过头，张颜齐还是一身工装，帅得让他想落泪。心里陡然升起两股情绪，失而复得的庆幸和酸涩在他的血管中交缠呼啸着奔腾，把他原本准备好的措辞撞了个七零八落，他呆呆的愣在原地注视着门口的人。

看着桌上眼眶微红，冻得瑟瑟发抖的人，张颜齐又问了一遍那个问题慢慢走近，站在桌边。刘也蹿到桌边手脚并用搂住他，生怕这人又凭空消失。

他委屈，委屈得很，带着哭腔颤抖着控诉“为什么突然消失，不能听一听我解释吗”温热的液体顺着脖颈滑进张颜齐衣服领口。

张颜齐把人从怀里捞出来，这才想起旁边还有几名不知情群众。他想跟人说清楚无奈眼前这人要将不讲理进行到底，让他一步也离不开，只好任由他抱着跟人道歉“不好意思，可能搬不了了，搬家费用晚点我会结清，麻烦了”

几人看了好一会儿戏，这才回过神合上嘴，推搡着离开带上门。

5  
屋里只剩下两人，张颜齐把门反锁上走回桌边，刘也叉着腿坐在桌沿上，等人走回来又缠上去自顾自地开口“你是不是不喜欢我了？”

张颜齐想开口又被他抢先一步，刘也抱着他仰着头恶狠狠地说“就算不喜欢我了，也别想逃走，我这辈子就赖定你了，休想甩开我”

被刻意扮狠的样子逗乐，张颜齐伸手回抱住他这才有机会开口说话“话都让你说了，我还有别的选择吗”

“没有”他伸手拽住张颜齐的衣领，一把把人拽地弯下腰，闭着眼亲了上去。

他迎着风坐了很久，连嘴唇都是冰凉的，唇瓣厮磨间水声啧啧作响，直到下唇被吮到发麻，他才抽离开抵着额头浅浅喘息“我不知道你去哪了，但我觉得你一定会回来”

抬头又亲了他一下，张颜齐轻声开口“本来想惩罚你，让你也尝尝等待的滋味，本来计划还有更久”他叹了口气，鼻尖抵着鼻尖“可是一听到你的声音，就不忍心了”刘也或许是老天带给他的快乐和磨难，在他面前，张颜齐觉得自己不像自己，可他仍然甘之如饴。

玻璃窗和纱帘被拉上，室外的雨声还在继续，屋内隐忍的喘息和呻吟显得格外暧昧色情。

家具乱七八糟的摆放，工人走得匆忙，到处都是打包纸箱，张颜齐只能把人抱到地毯上躺下，刘也穿得单薄，衣物一件件褪下，眼睛触及的地方全是大片雪白的肌肤，他的目光最终停在小腹右侧的伤疤上。

没等他询问，刘也直接开口解释“阑尾炎”

手指抚上伤口，接着俯下身温热的唇瓣贴上去，他明显感觉到刘也轻轻一颤，唇瓣顺着腰腹缓缓上移，舌尖微微掠过乳尖激起身下人一阵颤栗，手指探入刘也湿滑的口腔内挑逗着他的唇舌，直到两边乳尖都被润湿挺立才开始模仿性交的动作在他口腔内抽插。

刘也双眼已经失神，喉咙间发出含糊不清的呻吟，他的嘴实在承受不住这样的动作，抽插间液体顺着嘴角溢出，等到手指全部浸湿，张颜齐握住细白的脚腕搭在肩头，手指摸索着探到股间。

太久没有经历过性事，刘也后穴里又干又紧，扩张费了一番功夫，张颜齐耐心的等到手指可以在内自由进出才抽回手，转而换上蓄势待发的下半身抵在穴口来回撩拨，看着身下人双眼紧闭的模样缓声开口“睁开眼”沾染情欲的低沉嗓音充满蛊惑。

洁白的胸膛带着点点红痕上下起伏，刘也扭回头正视他双眼迷离，日思夜想的人此刻就在眼前他像婴儿般无助的张开双臂。

难得见到他这么依赖，张颜齐压着他的双腿俯下身把人搂进怀里，唇瓣抵在颈侧浅浅地留下吻痕。刘也失神的厉害，但肌肤敏感到不行，他清楚感受到来自张颜齐的滚烫呼吸落在颈侧慢慢靠近耳后，接着让他落下泪来。

他说“再也不离开你”

身下的交合一触即发，他们是彼此的催情剂。张颜齐在性事上没有那么温柔，他仰着头浑身绷紧，喉结上下滚动，炙热的掌心牢牢扣住身下人柔软的大腿挺动腰胯，每一下进入都伴随着刘也要命的隐忍的呻吟。

屋内温度逐渐升高，暧昧分子四处漂浮落在每个角落。敲门声猛然响起，刘也从情欲中脱离浑身瑟缩着带动甬道收紧，双手无措地抓住张颜齐的手腕。

“张颜齐，你在吗？”是周震南，来得早不如来得巧。门口的交谈声隔着门板传进地毯上两人耳间。

“放松”张颜齐回握住他的手轻轻捏了捏。

显然不可能放松，刘也撑起上半身眼神慌乱，像是做了什么坏事被当场抓获“怎么办，我要不要藏起来”

“藏什么，我们又不是在做坏事”张颜齐坏心眼的又顶了顶胯，换来眼前神经紧绷的人一阵娇喘。

敲门声转移了位置，但仍然一清二楚“也哥，去哪了这人”周震南声音里满是焦急。

“那怎么办，南南听起来很担心”

“告诉你一个秘密”张颜齐答非所问，双手轻轻摩挲着他细长的小腿，胯下的动作随着抚摸浅浅地动起来“其实，我想肏你想了好久”

刘也瞬间从刚才的担忧里抽离，注意力只放在这句话上“什么时候开始”

“第一次帮你从口袋里拿钥匙，手指碰到你的腰胯”他伸出手指尖划过刘也的腰线“那天晚上我梦到你……”后面的言语淹没在碰撞声里，刘也没听清。

想也知道是什么内容，他软着腰重新躺下，甜腻的呻吟溢出“变态”

张颜齐没有否认，他的态度都融化在满腔的热情和等待中，他等了太久才等来今天，一刻也不想再耽误。

屋内温度重新恢复，糜乱的交合声充斥在四周。刘也已经听不到其他任何声音，周震南的呼唤，屋外的雨声和车声越来越遥远，他朦胧的视线里只有眼前这人情动的性感模样，他的喘息，每一次挺胯和额角滴落的汗珠无一不牵动着他的神经。他张开嘴不再压抑自己，用真心去回应他。

周震南放下再次准备敲门的手，黑着脸跟什么都明白了的姚琛对视一眼，骂骂咧咧转身就走。

快感的累积几乎达到顶峰，张颜齐抽插的速度越来越快，他什么都感受不到，当下唯一真切的感受就是快要融化在身下这人温暖的体内。身下人显然承受不住他激烈的动作，腰肢高高弓起，额前的碎发被汗浸湿胡乱的搭在白皙的额头上，细长的双臂向外伸展开搭在地毯上，手指死死的扣到发白，爱人的名字取代了无意义的呻吟，他仰着头不停呼唤。

随着手指的撩拨，刘也颤抖着达到高潮，双腿无力地从张颜齐肩头滑下，闭着眼眉头紧蹙下巴高高仰起。大腿被有力的双臂紧紧勒住，张颜齐把他往自己身边带了带，快速挺动数十下迅速拔出泄在他白嫩的大腿根儿上。

翻出纸巾帮他擦拭干净，张颜齐趴在他白皙的胸口上低低地喘着气，刘也抬起手搂住胸口上上下起伏的背，手指插入他汗湿的发丝间轻轻拨弄。

屋外雨不知道什么时候停了，两人冲洗干净站在阳台上。夏季雨后的空气格外清新，灰白色的云层逐渐散去，令人欣慰的浅蓝显露出来。

张颜齐把怀里的人搂的更紧，对他来说刘也何尝不是失而复得，但还好，未来不管是漫长岁月日复一日，还是午夜梦回守望黎明，他都不用再祈求上天给他一场初雪，初冬盛夏，烟火白雪，一伸手就能把他抱个满怀。

下巴轻轻抵在他肩头开口“我爱你”

现在，将来。

END.


End file.
